The Fight
by broadwaybaby2010
Summary: Harry and Ginny have had a huge fight that has left the entire Burrow on edge. When Ginny confides to Hermione what the fight was about, what will these friends do to make Ginny feel better? (Not the best summary, but I want to see how the story goes over. Minor FemSlash for now, but more to come ;-))


"Shh, it's okay, Gin. I'm here. It's okay." Hermione held the small ginger in her arms, comforting her in her hysteric tears.

"But… 'Mione…." Ginny took a sobbing breath. "He was such and asshole. I didn't know that it was possible for him to act like that." The fight between Ginny and Harry caused a ripple throughout the entire Burrow. The normally bustling, warm household was quiet tonight. Ron and Harry were secluded in Ron's room; Molly was sipping tea with her husband downstairs. Any other Weasley child had left the premises when the yelling had begun that afternoon.

"Ginny, you have to calm down." Hermione could feel her sobbing against her chest. "Ginny, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep crying like this. Shhhh. Try to slow down your breathing. It's okay."

Ginny peeked her face up to look at her friend. Hermione could see the tear streaks and the puffiness of her eyes. It broke Hermione's heart to see her like this. "It's okay?! How the bloody hell is this okay?!" Ginny buried her head in Hermione's chest again.

Hermione let out a sigh. She didn't know what else to say. She held Ginny to her chest until Ginny seemed to have no more tears to cry. She took a few last sobs and then pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"I know you didn't mean it."

"It wasn't fair and I know it. I'm just… so pissed!"

"Gin, talk to me. What happened?"

"Um… well Harry got pissed at me. I got pissed that he was pissed and it went from there."

"Okay… I mean, you don't have to tell me what happened, so if you want me to shut up, please just say so, but what could have possibly gotten you both so angry as to cause this?"

Ginny stared at the floor. "Um… well, in a word? Sex."

"What?"

Ginny's head snapped back up. "He's pissed that I told him I didn't want to shag anymore."

Hermione had to fight hard to keep the mental pictures out of her head and focus on the conversation. She gave a small cringe and then looked back to her best friend. "And he got mad about that?"

"Yeah. He accused me of cheating, going back to Dean. He told me I wasn't good anyway, that Cho had been better…"

"He never shagged Cho. Don't let him fool you."

"That lying bastard! AHHH!" Ginny, having no more words to actually express how she felt, had let out a frustrated scream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it worse."

Ginny took couple deep breaths to calm herself. "No, you didn't. Technically that makes me feel better. I'm just very frustrated with that boy right now."

"I understand." Hermione paused, wondering whether to broach her next question. "So, if you don't mind my asking, is there a particular reason for your change of heart? I thought you enjoyed the… physical part your relationship." Hermione loved Ginny and Harry both, but to hear about the gruesome details was slightly horrific. Besides that, she didn't know that Ginny's mind had changed about giving herself to Harry. Most of Ginny's time was spent with Harry, so it was difficult to know what she was thinking anymore. Hermione didn't like to admit it, but she was becoming jealous of all the time Ginny spent with her boyfriend.

"Well… I'm just… questioning some things…." Ginny's eyes dropped to the floor, examining the way the carpet became darker if she moved her feet one way through it and returned to the lighter hue if she swung them back.

"Ginny?"

"I just… don't know if I like guys, okay?" Ginny's eyes never left the floor.

"What? But I thought…."

"I tried so hard 'Mione. I even told myself I liked… feeling him and… tasting him… but then the other night…."

"Ginny, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No. No it's okay. It's probably best for me to actually talk it out. Um, well, I was… sucking… and he was really into it and… it was just rough and I gagged. Well he felt bad so we switched to shagging. I just kept thinking about how it would be different if he used his mouth… or his fingers. Not a new thought, but it seemed to nag at me. So after he was done, he was starting to fall asleep, like always. I nudged him awake and I asked him. He got all offended that what we had done hadn't been enough. So I just let him go to sleep. But, the thought had me… bothered, so I took care of it myself, thinking what it would be like. I had never come so hard."

"Well, Gin, that doesn't necessarily mean…"

"Hermione, I pictured a woman doing it."

"Oh…okay. I mean, people have fantasies, it doesn't mean…."

"Hermione, the only way that I've ever been able to come with Harry is with a similar fantasy. The first time, it just hurt. The second time, it just didn't feel good and so my mind started wandering. From then on, I just blocked Harry out and watched what I said in bed. That's the only way." Ginny's eyes were stationed to stare at the floor again.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's chin and turned her so she was looking into her eyes. "Ginny, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. If that's who you are, then Harry needs to understand that."

"I think I just wounded his male pride. I know him better than to think he actually meant some of the horrible things he said. He wouldn't want to actually hurt me. I'm just scared to death to tell him the truth. He's going to blame himself. But I tried so damn hard! I spent as much time with him as I could, hoping that maybe…." Ginny let out a sigh. "Maybe it's better if he just thinks I'm back with Dean…."

"Gin, stop. No matter what happens in your relationship, Harry was your friend first. Just like Ron was mine. It didn't work with us, but after some time, we are friends again. Yes, maybe not the same as before, but we still hang out and talk and help each other. Harry has got to understand that this is no one's fault. It's just who you are. And, in reality, he helped you realized that. Come here." Hermione gave Ginny a hug and held Ginny's head to her chest.

Ginny, having finally calmed down a bit, realized her position. What Hermione didn't know, was that it wasn't just some random, famous witch Ginny had pictured while Harry was having his way with her. No, it had been Hermione. Always was Hermione. So with her head in its current position, Ginny began to feel a stirring that she had never felt with Harry, a feeling below her stomach that felt warm and sent a tingle up her back. Ginny slowly raised her head to look into Hermione's eyes. She let out a simple whisper, "Hermione." Ginny saw Hermione's chest begin to raise and lower more rapidly. "Hermione?"

"Ginny, I…." Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't really sure what she should do. Suddenly a multitude of thoughts began swimming around in her head: Why was I jealous of Harry? Why isn't it awkward for Ginny to be sitting between my legs, with her head on my chest? Why did I try to rationalize her fantasies… and mine? Why do I want to protect her, fix anything that is wrong in her life? Why do I suddenly want her to never leave my arms? Hermione opened her eyes, looked straight into Ginny's golden brown eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.

Ginny spoke again, this time more pleading, "Hermione." With that, Hermione leaned forward slightly and Ginny arched her neck up so that their lips met in a sweet kiss. Neither girl seemed to want the kiss to end. Ginny gently pushed her tongue against Hermione's lips, which opened to welcome Ginny. Hermione sucked slightly on the exploring tongue and Ginny let out a gentle moan that had Hermione in goose-bumps. Ginny retracted her tongue and pulled away, gently sucking on Hermione's bottom lip before completely breaking contact.

When the girls both opened their eyes, their gazes met. Without saying a word, this just seemed right. Neither of them had felt so comfortable in vulnerability. They each felt comfort and safety. Above all, they both felt like this was how it should be. Ginny had never felt this way in Harry's arms. His muscles seemed overwhelming when wrapped around her small frame. But now, she felt cradled in warmth and comfort. Hermione always felt a power struggle with Ron. He wanted to take care of her and she always knew a better way. He wasn't needed. But Hermione knew in this instant that she needed Ginny. She knew that she needed to have Ginny in her arms as long as possible. What's more is that Hermione knew that Ginny needed her too. That balance was what set the girls into the peace of mind that this was okay, this was right for them.

As the girls leaned back in for more of the contact their lips seemed to buzz in want for, there was a knock at the door….


End file.
